


The Illusion Of Domestication

by VocaSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dream Logic, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fainting, Feral Behavior, Foreplay, Gadget cries Infinite's name like a broken record, Gadget goes from unsure to pretty willing in like 5 seconds flat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Obsession, Oral Sex, Phantom Ruby fuckery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, but not too much, gadget is like 'you dont own me' and infinite is like 'uh yeah i do', illusion, infidget, is that a thing?, scruffing, the noncon tag is there just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: Gadget has a wet nightmare. (honestly this is just some infidget pwp)
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i have kinda fallen in love with this ship and like... small boat, so it's time to fill up the tag myself. saw some art of these bois fuckin' and i was like damnnnn time to write some porn in a span of 2 hours. honestly this is just a big excuse for me to write some infinitexgadget porn, enjoy!!

“Do you know why you’re here?”   
  
Gadget froze, the room dark and all too warm. The air was stuffy, staled. The wolf nervously fixed his glasses as he squinted in front of him, his captor appearing in sight as shimmering rubied cubes sparkled around the jackal and then faded into nothingness.    
  
His blood ran cold as his body somehow also felt too  _ hot, _ his body roughly slammed against the oddly plush wall. Sharp-toothed kisses littered up and down his neck, marking skin under red fur. Gadget heard the other canine laugh between affections, a wet tongue lapping over the bruising nips he had just made. “Do you hear yourself, my dear?” The question took a moment to register in the wolf’s brain, and Gadget held his breath.  _ He was making noise?  _ “The pathetic whimpers you release... give me  _ more, _ ” Infinite ran his hands all over Gadget’s body, squeezing at twitching muscles and settling at his hips.   
  
Gadget’s arms felt like jelly. Unable to fight, unable to push back. Unable to bring his wrist to his mouth to shout into his communicator for help- he didn’t know where he was, it was like everything around him was a luxurious bed, lulling him to relax and leave himself open to the monster over him.    
  
“You smell  _ delicious, _ love.” Infinite spoke in a hushed growl, no mask to hide the mismatched eyes staring directly into Gadget’s own. “May I have a taste..?” The dominance in their eye contact made Gadget quiver, his body reacting in feral ways that he thought he was well above before. The space between them closed, no permission needed from either party as their tongues met and intermingled.    
  
It wasn’t long before a lingering hand drifted between Gadget’s legs, a palm teasing over an already excited pouch. “No, don’t-” The wolf gasped, a lash of common sense popping up into his brain before it was whisked away again, and suddenly strong fingers were wrapped all around him, forcing Gadget to choke out a moan as Infinite worked his hand up and down his length with unfair expertise. “-stop,  _ hha _ -”   
  
“What was that?” The jackal purred, his free hand coming up to yank Gadget’s head back so he could slurry more kisses and hickies onto supple flesh, “Don’t stop..?” Infinite teased, grinding his own body against Gadget’s for his own pleasure as he tended to his wolf.    
  
Infinite ran his thumb over Gadget’s slit, brushing up against a particular area that Gadget didn’t even know he  _ had _ until now. “ _ Ghh-nhha! _ ” He could feel himself slipping. Truth be told, he never indulged himself like this before- what was healthy was healthy, but the few times Gadget had ever touched himself it felt like nothing compared to this. Someone else was in control, forcing sounds and fluids out of his body he didn’t know he could make, and his mind was screaming at him to  _ give in. _ This was his alpha, he needed to  _ submit. _ “Please,” He gasped, and  _ oh chaos- _ now those kisses were moving down his body, open mouthed and leaving wet spots in his coat in their wake.    
  
Infinite exhaled a hot breath onto Gadget’s length, the jackal’s hands travelling to grip at shaking thighs. Pushing and spreading the limbs apart for easy access, he gazed up at his prey with a look that was nothing more than  _ hungry. _ “...please?”    
  
Gadget moaned, wet bliss enveloping him as Infinite took him in his mouth, the sucking pressure and that rubbing tongue driving high-pitched whimpers and gasps out of him and only serving to drive the wolf deeper into madness. “Infinite,” His enemy’s name left his lips, a reminder of  _ who _ exactly was doing this to him.    
  
This was the villain that had imprisoned and tortured his hero for months. This was the maniac that laughed at the pain and suffering of others, imploring them to beg for mercy and for their very lives. This was the coward who hid his face behind a mask, while he called everyone else around him pathetic and worthless. This was one of the strongest evils he and everyone else had to face, a starter of a war no one ever wanted a part in. A sick individual who wanted others to writhe beneath him.   
  
And here he was, writhing. Pushing, humping up into a hole he couldn’t get deep enough into. Nearly literally. When that devilish mouth finally released him with an audible  _ pop,  _ Gadget was left heaving and panting, the pit in his lower stomach demanding more until something  _ overflowed- _ he was unsatisfied. His arms felt useless, unable to even grab those damn ears and force the jackal back onto him. Gadget glanced down, and that was his downfall.   
  
His vision blurred as Infinite only grinned back up at him, lewdly taking one last lap up the dripping member- from base to tip. Something  _ lurched _ inside Gadget, far too gone to care about morals or where he was anymore. He  _ needed _ this.   
  
It took Infinite by surprise when suddenly the thighs he was holding became lenient on his grasp, the entirety of the wolf’s weight crashing down. Gadget would have fallen on top of him if not for the careful catch- an odd gentleness in the way Infinite placed his victim onto the also plush ground beneath them. Silence was between them, the only sound being Gadget’s labored breathing and shuffling as he rolled a bit aways from the wall.   
  
If he was going to run, he surely wouldn’t make it far.   
  
But what was really the catcher was the look those amber eyes held for him.   
  
Gadget had moved from his back onto his front, and gazed over his shoulder back at Infinite. His knees held his backside up while his arms crouched low, chest resting against the ground in presentation.   
  
While playing with the rookie was fun, watching his sanity deteriorate away with the slightest of touches, Infinite merely stared in expectation. He never imagined  _ this _ happening…   
  
And then, as if the cherry on top, that red bushy tail flicked  _ up, _ raising up in the air like a white flag. The wolf’s muzzle was flushed nearly the same color as his coat, breath hitching as he softly called out. “I-Infinite..”    
  
_ Oh, _ he was  _ never _ going to let him go. This was a shocking turn of events, certainly- albeit not an unwelcome one. Perhaps he had set off some sort of repressed heat cycle in the other?   
  
Not that any of that mattered right now. The jackal crawled over to his mate, hand clutching around that tail to keep Gadget in place and to keep the appendage out of the way while he made his next move.   
  
Gadget nearly howled when suddenly that mouth that had put him in such a spin was now on such an intimate area, pushing  _ into _ places that felt so wrong but exactly what he needed at the same time. His eyes fluttered up into his skull, more embarrassing sounds and noises leaving his throat as Infinite prepped him thoroughly. First, with his tongue, then with his fingers, pushing digit by digit inside.   
  
He had no idea how much was inside him, everything running through Gadget’s held either being begging thoughts of  _ more _ or  _ yes. _ It felt amazing, and pre from his length dribbled down onto the floor between his legs when those fingers curled at just the right angle, and the wolf had never before been so glad for Infinite’s merciless nature.  
  
The pleasure kept building up in piles, always threatening to become too much before it would be taken away, leaving Gadget desperate and on the edge. When everything had left him, he felt uncharacteristically  _ empty, _ whimpers and whines replacing the moans and gasps from before.    
  
Not that he would suffer for long, of course. A warm body soon climbed over his own, the canines lining up like perfect puzzle pieces as Infinite placed his head over Gadget’s shoulder, lining up their lower bodies like it was second nature.    
  
A dragged out obscenity was pushed out from Gadget’s lips as Infinite pushed  _ in, _ finally relieving both participants from the building heat. Gadget squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy as Infinite bottomed out, voice shaking with pleasure as the two stayed there and enjoyed the initial feeling at first. Claws dug into crimson furred hips, a forewarning to the roughness to come, and Gadget felt himself leaking again as they began their back and forth.  
  
Slow at first, it was easy to lose himself in the feeling. Gadget was up on cloud nine, he might as well have died and gone to heaven, he figured. His glasses were foggy and eventually tossed away as Infinite grew rougher, thumping hard against his ass as the jackal’s member reached him deepest every time, dragging against his prostate in the filthy motion.    
  
It was when they had shifted slightly, and the jackal’s tip was pressing what could only be directly onto Gadget’s g-spot whereas he completely lost himself, begging yelps and cooing howls of Infinite’s name spluttering out his mouth. Gadget was coming completely undone, so needy and wanton.   
  
Exactly where Infinite wanted him.   
  
“ _ Fuck me, _ ” Gadget gasped, another surge of pleasure forcibly cracking his voice into something undoubtably submissive, “ _ Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Infinite please- n-need it, hhA! _ ”    
  
“Indeed, such a needy little wolf you are,” Infinite ran his tongue against the side of Gadget’s pinned ear, lowly groaning at the feel of the insides around his length contracting. “Keep begging and I might give you what you want, pet..” He encouraged, with no such plans of stopping.    
  
Gadget didn’t know that, though. He didn’t know anything in the moment except the screaming desire of  _ more. _ “I-in me, Infinite-- in- _ nngh _ , in me,” He whined, his own tongue lolling out of his mouth as his body was pushed forward along with every thrust, the hard thump of every beat against and in him another source of strange, overwhelming pleasure in itself.    
  
Infinite grunted, hand gripping that limp tail at it’s base and pulling Gadget onto him as he thrusted forward, the other wrapped around the front of his wolf’s hip to steady him. “In you?” He said, his own breath becoming quite labored.   
  
“ _ Alpha, _ ” Gadget moaned, tilting his head and attempting to focus on his mate, “C-cum in me, I-  _ hhn, yes, Infin-- _ fuck!”  
  
Everything grew white, steel wire bound unbearably and immaculately tight in Gadget’s core as he finally came, strands of seed splattering onto the floor beneath them. “ _ Infinite! _ ” It was a miracle his legs didn’t give out on him as he finally got what he wanted,  _ needed _ all this time, his longing cry cut off by the jackal enveloping him in a searing kiss, messy and desperate just as himself as warmth spilt and coated his insides.   
  
They moaned and shuddered into the exchanged liplock, bodies continuously rutting against each other through orgasmic bliss until eventually coming to a still, tired afterglow. Infinite carefully rolled onto his side, still buried deep inside the rookie as they caught their breaths. Gadget was thankful that he was nearsighted, the fact he lost his glasses sometime between then and now not an issue when the other was so close up in his face.  
  
Clarity began to set in for Gadget once he was sated, and when he focused on that heterochromic stare fixated on him again, fear settled in his veins. They really just--   
  
“You’re beautiful.” Infinite cooed, clutching his newfound obsession close so their bodies pressed together, heartbeats slowly synchronizing as they looked at each other.    
  
The compliment caught Gadget off guard, even though his mortal enemy was still literally balls deep in him, he was blushing for an entirely different reason now. He didn’t have time to question, or say anything else before Infinite spoke again.  
  
“I initially wasn’t planning on it, but you certainly swayed me with your charm. I think I’ll keep you.” He said, and Gadget blinked.   
  
“Wait, keep me-?!” The sudden push on his guts in his exclamation caused a few rivets of the reminder of what they had just done- what he had  _ begged for, _ even-to slip and drip out of him, pooling warmth on his tail. Gadget hiccuped in surprise, the situation setting in for real, now.   
  
“Yes, I believe so. I cannot wait for us to replicate this experience in reality, my dearest wolf.” Infinite purred, and suddenly the room around them began falling apart. Each piece shattered off into rubied squares, glitching out of existence once detached. Gadget gasped, realizing in both relief and fear that this was an illusion.  _ Not real.  _ None of this had ever happened--   
  
“I’ll be coming for you, sweet one.” Infinite drifted a hand over his side, relishing in the last shudder he could draw out of the other’s body. “And then you’ll be cumming for me,  _ over _ and  _ over  _ and  _ over, _ until you simply cannot think of anything else anymore.”   
  
\--yet. It hadn’t happened  _ yet. _ Gadget was stunned, his fate foreshadowed to him by the very same person who would cause it- he had to stop him! Right?   
  
But before another word could leave his mouth, everything glitched away. Leaving him feeling suddenly very empty, cold, in abyssal null space until he woke up with a scream.   
  
The rookie woke up in his cot in the barracks, sheet and blankets drenched with sweat. And.. other fluids, where his groin was. After a few moments of recognizing where he was, Gadget reached for his glasses next to his pillow, wiping himself off best he could before trudging to the bathrooms.

It was going to be a long night before he could manage sleeping normally again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love making gadget go absolutely FERAL for that jackal dick. this isn't abo or anything (even tho abo is one of my favorite tropes) but wolves,,, go more feral than hedgehogs while in horny yeah? lmaoooo there's so many more liberties you can take with body language- one of the reasons i love this ship for that fact, lol.
> 
> short, i know, but i hardly ever write alone so honestly this is kinda huge for me lol. i left it kinda open ended, in case I wanted to write more or have some self indulgent continuous plot but for now this is it! thanks for reading fam! 
> 
> \--vocasonic


	2. The Reality Of Domestication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuHhhUhhh I CAN EXPLAIN. i've been thinking abt these bois a lot and like.. my friend drew a really cute picture of gadget and then suddenly i was inspired to create the only thing i'm good at-- porn. 
> 
> so have a part two!!! titled; The Reality Of Domestication.
> 
> enjoy!!

It had been months.  
  
The war was still raging, the resistance strong as ever. Dealing with Eggman was almost a daily task, though when the madman was doubled up with Infinite it became a lot more challenging with the phantom ruby being brought into play.   
  
Although Gadget found himself rising through the ranks, going from trainee to a proper soldier, he still had lots to learn about the battlefield. About how to fight, how to stand up for justice and for those who could not protect themselves. ‘Rookie’ was more of an endearing nickname dubbed on the wolf now, as Gadget found himself integrating within Sonic’s friend group.   
  
But protecting himself against the jackal-shaped demons in his head was something he had to learn on his own.  
  
Months had passed since Gadget woke up from that  _ nightmare, _ covered in sweat and his own bodily fluids. Nearly every time he laid down for the night, anxious thoughts of  _ what ifs _ and images of mismatched eyes flashed before his own, phantom feelings of heated fur pressing against his back and something  _ pushing in--  
  
_ Gadget shuddered, the overwhelming sensation of unwanted pleasure rushing down his spine. Why did he like it so much? Why couldn’t he just forget? Why was--  
  
“-hey, you okay? You look a little sick.” A nurturing voice broke Gadget from his thoughts. White quills were suddenly all up in his personal space, a certain telekinetic hedgehog leaning in as if examining the other mobian. Where was he again?    
  
“Y-yeah, I’m okay. Just zoning out. I think I need to go to bed.” Gadget brushed Silver off with a laugh, gently using a hand to push him back and regain his personal bubble. “I’m really tired.”   
  
Silver nodded in understanding, Gadget was having a really hard time sleeping these past few months. “Still afraid of having nightmares, I assume? Did you want me to come in with you and stay until you fall asleep?” He offered, only to be politely declined.   
  
“No, I’m alright, I don’t wanna trouble you. But thanks… if I change my mind, I’ll be sure to come get you first.” Gadget then began walking down the hallway towards the living quarters. A shower sounded nice…  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
After having cleaned himself up for the night, Gadget eventually settled down in his room, (a very nice upgrade he earned after becoming more than a volunteer for the resistance) head falling on a pillow and flopping his tired body onto a much more comfortable than the cot he was happy to abandon when the time came.   
  
It was quiet, dark. Setting his glasses down on the nightstand, Gadget pulled the covers up over his arms, and began to try resting for the night.   
  
Willing his eyelids to close, a low vibration rumbling through the walls carried the red mobian to sleep.   
  
Must be a superpowered hedgehog thing happening the next room over…  
  
Gadget knew peace for what must’ve been a good couple hours at least, before waking up to a strange but not unfamiliar feeling between his legs.   
  
Sleep made his limbs feel heavy and weak, and Gadget slowly blinked as his vision focused on his surroundings. He was in an empty room, with red walls and carpeting all around. The only furnishing seemed to be the bed he had fallen asleep in, and there was a warmth against his back.    
  
And two arms flush against his sides, hands wrapped around his member, slowly pumping up and down in a tantalizing manner. The wolf released a longing moan, hips pushing up into the touch, mindlessly chasing the pleasurable sensation. He was already leaking, a bead of pre peaking at his tip and being used as lubricant as an expert thumb swiped over the head. Gadget lolled his head to the side, glancing at whoever was doing this behind him only to be cruelly snapped into his senses.   
  
Blue and yellow.   
  
Blue and yellow eyes that dug in like knives, straight into his soul stared Gadget down, and once the wolf realized just  _ who _ was touching him he jolted, only to find himself held in place by restraints. Small, ruby cubes circled his wrists and ankles, pinning them to the mattress below.  
  
“Oh chaos, please tell me this is another nightmare. Illusion. Anything.” Gadget pleaded, the cube-cuffs forcing him onto his back as he saw the terrorizing jackal climb over him.   
  
“Hello again, dear. I apologize for not seeing you sooner. I have been.. occupied.” Infinite mused, adjusting himself between Gadget’s legs, making the cubes around his wolf’s ankles spread. “Look at yourself. So pathetically needy for my affections..” Infinite ran his fingers over Gadget’s exposed length, eliciting a shudder from the wolf. “Don’t worry, sweet one. This-” He motioned to the room all around them. “-isn’t real.” Infinite briefly gazed upon his own chest, the ruby adoring his chest almost sparkling with power. A detail to be glossed over and quickly forgotten about, as the jackal leaned in and over Gadget, laying kisses all over his neck. “So feel free to let yourself go.."  
  
Gadget felt his face burning up, literally unable to resist the assault he was forced to deal with. At least he knew this wasn’t real, which would explain the lack of detail in the room... he was in his subconscious, still asleep most likely. Infinite was, in reality, nowhere  _ near _ him, and that was the most comforting thought to be had as those fangs nipped at his collarbone and willed gasps and whimpers from his throat. “No,” He spoke, even if his body was crying  _ yes. _ He was so tired, under such an alluring attack.. he  _ had _ to resist, even if it was getting more difficult by the second.  
  
“Oh?” Infinite mused, “Whatever happened to my adoring mate? Presenting and submitting under me, begging for his  _ alpha? _ ” Gadget recoiled at the word, wincing in embarrassment as Infinite’s hands were all over him. “Perhaps I need to persuade you more..” That tongue was licking up his jawline, eventually glossing over his lips as Infinite brought him into a deep kiss, the affectionate action sending fuzzy tingles across Gadget’s mind.    
  
He felt drunk, too full of good feelings and maybe like he was going to throw up. It was only amplified when suddenly slick fingers trailed down over his entrance, brushing his tail out of the way as a digit slid inside. Gadget inhaled sharply through his nose at the feeling of being intruded, still forced into the liplock Infinite hadn’t gotten enough of yet.    
  
The wolf hadn’t even realized his muscles had eventually relaxed over time until Infinite pushed a second finger into him, and any vocal qualms or refusals he had before dissipated into silence. The jackal allowed him a breath, leaving Gadget gasping for oxygen as he continued his ministrations on his insides, admiring what he had made out of the little trainee. It surprised him when his submissive began talking, though.   
  
“Why,” Gadget groaned through gritted teeth, his thighs dropping open and more lax than the restraints around his ankles had forced him to. “why can’t I resist you..?” Gadget clung to the last shreds of common sense he was allowed, each surge of pleasure from the attention on his cock and from those digits he was impaled on slowly causing him to lose grip even in this fake reality.   
  
Infinite merely purred at the words, sensing Gadget’s gradual submission coming soon. All he had to do was-   
  
“ _ Hhah! _ ”  
  
There was the first out of many lewd moans he would derive from his wolf, having found the spot to finally make Gadget  _ his. _ “You don’t have to, love. Why resist everything you need..?” His other hand gave Gadget’s length a tempting squeeze, and the resulting reaction he gave was akin to glass shattering in an empty room.    
  
_ Pointless.  _ It was absolutely pointless to continue fighting, when it all was fake anyways. He was safe as he could be, away from this villain’s real arms so he could throw himself right into this illusion’s hold. It all felt so  _ good, _ and even if anyone could possibly save him, Gadget found himself so far gone he wasn’t sure if he needed saving anymore.   
  
Would it… would it be so bad? To knowingly give in this time? Even if it  _ was _ an illusion?   
  
One more nudge at his prostate and then feeling ever so  _ empty _ as those digits left him and something hotter press up against his hole didn’t give Gadget the answer he wanted, but it was the answer he needed.   
  
“ _ Fuck _ me,” Desperation took Gadget over as he cried out, struggling against the cubes around his limbs not to get away anymore, but to bring himself closer to the bastard jackal.    
  
Infinite released his own moan, watching the plucky soldier crumble to something so weak and needy underneath him, begging for  _ his _ mercy once again. After so much blind acceptance and struggling resistance, only to become knowingly accepting of something so terrible this time..   
  
It proved Gadget’s own allure to Infinite, seeing him not only accept but  _ pursue _ his own self-destruction and corruption just because it  _ felt good _ , made Infinite feel things he had never dared to venture into before.   
  
“As you wish, dear.” Was all he said before entering the other male, euphoria washing over both mobians. Something about this time caused Infinite’s focus to waver, the room briefly glitching out into something else. Not that had occurred to Gadget, as the cubes around his wrists and ankles had disappeared, and immediately he wrapped himself around the jackal.   
  
Claws dug into Infinite’s shoulderblades, leaving small marks in their wake. Legs also clung around Infinite’s waist, bringing the two bodies physically close as their could be as Gadget felt Infinite’s pelvis press up against him.   
  
Gadget was keening, every single time Infinite pulled back and rammed back into him it was like heaven, his dripping length being ground between them and rubbed against with every thrust. It was different than last time, whereas it was almost entirely pleasure based. It was hard to focus on just the feelings when Gadget could clearly see just  _ who _ was on top of him,  _ what _ was pushing in and out of him and the  _ noises. _   
  
If not for the knowledge of who Infinite legitimately was, Gadget would have thought this could’ve been a wet dream about a very attractive stranger he maybe saw a glimpse of on the streets once. Or perhaps in a movie, or television show. Maybe even an amalgamation of attractive traits he longed for in a lover.    
  
But this wasn’t that. The man above him, huffing into his ears, every low moan, every grunt, every groan, every smacking noise of slick fur and skin meeting each other in a filthy grind or messy kiss, Gadget was cruelly reminded that this was the very man that had caused the very war they were fighting. On the opposite side of himself. Someone who loved misery and causing it, forcing others to grovel and squirm beneath his boot.   
  
And while Gadget wasn’t exactly under his  _ boot, _ he sure was squirming under  _ something else _ . Red-furred hips were bucking up, quivering and faltering whenever something felt a little too good. His nails dragging down and clinging fiercely to that thick pelt and fur underneath those silky dreadlocks. A part of him hated himself for feeling this good, hated Infinite for making him feel this good.    
  
But.. he also found himself helpless to refuse, too far out of control to resist begging for more.   
  
_ Is this how addicts feel like? Something so good, but you know is so bad for you? _ Gadget thought, only able to get that far before, like an addict, throwing the world away and enjoying the rest of the high.   
  
Infinite was completely enamored with his little wolf, even if he was the one in control, giving Gadget what he was crying for and satisfying his partner was giving him his own type of high, and chaos, did Gadget feel ever better around him whenever he dragged across his sweet spot, or when his claws scratched his skin and the sensation of slight pain mixed with the immense pleasure they were both under.    
  
He could kiss him until those beautiful lips were puffy and sore, he could stay inside him for days until Gadget’s lower stomach slightly bloated with just how much Infinite could stuff in him, he could use his hands again and continuously rub at his lover’s weeping member until Gadget was cumming dry, he could do all of the above until his psyche broke and all the other could think was how he was  _ owned, _ how he belonged to the jackal.    
  
How empowering it would be to have Gadget ready and willing for him, let Infinite destroy him like this in front of all his ‘heroic’ friends. How the life and hope would fade from all those disappointed and horrified eyes as Gadget moaned out his name, too overwhelmed with pleasure to even think about what this meant for their pathetic little group, or the battle as a whole. What it would mean for the rest of those rodents to see how corrupt one of their own could be.   
  
The resulting thoughts and fantasies nearly pushed Infinite over his edge, having to take a pause before he spilled too soon. Infinite yanked himself back from Gadget’s clinging hold, a hand roughly grasping the flesh of his inner thigh and pushing it higher up to the side, opening Gadget further up and being able to somehow sink deeper into the wolf at this angle. He gazed at his submissive, taking in the sight of a completely debauched Gadget.   
  
Drool was dripping down the side of his mouth, muzzle flushed red as his pelt and his eyes were glossy with pleasure-caused tears. His chest was heaving with exertion, arms hanging limply at his sides since having been pried off Infinite’s back.   
  
Infinite considered the sights of seeing people in cowardice and fear delicious. Seeing his wolf like this, gasping for breath as the seconds passed by… that was akin to a whole other level of delicacy.   
  
And then, somehow, it got even better.   
  
“Please,” Gadget whispered, voice slightly strained from all the abuse he was putting it through. “ _ Infinite.. _ ”   
  
Wordlessly, the jackal threw himself back onto his wolf, kissing him deeply first before tucking his head down and marking up Gadget’s neck, thrusting into him harsh and fast to bring them both to a climax.    
  
“ _ Yes, yesyesyes! _ Fuck,  _ hhn _ , mnnha,  _ Infinite! _ ” Gadget cried, tossing his head back in pleasure as Infinite bit into him, the feral action causing him to finally spill over and cum. Coupled with the feeling of Infinite shoving in deep, followed by a filling warmth… Gadget felt himself throbbing between their bodies a few extra times, entirely overcome with his orgasm as the edges of his vision went black.    
  
And when Infinite kissed him one last time, denying him that last gasp of air he really needed, his body went slack, and Gadget passed out.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Gadget woke back up in bed. He felt extremely well rested, if not a bit sore- but the good kind of sore. Peeling his eyes open, alarm quickly snapped him awake as he realized he was not in his own room. Or his own bed, even.   
  
He was in a large bedroom, with dark paint on the walls and he was sitting in a king sized bed, with a fluffy comforter mussed up around him from movement and a large black canopy hung over the mattress.    
  
A low vibration rumbled throughout the room, and suddenly an all too familiar masked jackal appeared from a collection of ruby cubes at the foot of the bed.    
  
“Good morning, my sweet wolf.” Infinite purred, a single hand reaching up and removing the intimidating mask from his face, so both mismatched eyes could meet those scared ambers staring right back at him.   
  
Gadget immediately backed up until he was against the headboard. “W-where am I? You said it was an illusion--”    
  
“And it was,” Infinite climbed up onto the sheets, only to press Gadget’s body further against the wood, “for the most part. An illusion of you, perfectly sound asleep in your room…” Gadget swallowed against the growing lump in his throat as Infinite’s breath his hit face, “..while in reality, I ravished you until you lost consciousness, and then brought you here to stay with me.” He continued, leaning in and kissing the petrified wolf one more time.    
  
“What do you say? Craving a second round?” A strong hand dipped between Gadget’s legs, which snapped shut together on reflex, and then slumped open again as those fingers expertly started to work magic across his pouch.    
  
_ Why couldn’t he resist?  
  
_ Whether it was fear, or arousal, or a twisted mix of the two, only a few pathetic squeaks tumbled out of Gadget’s mouth.    
  
Infinite merely smiled, wide and cruel, that mouth working down his little wolf’s body just like those damned fingers of his were.   
  
_ Why couldn’t he say no? _   
  
And all Gadget could do was moan softly and lose himself in Infinite’s hold again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, open ended in case i want to continue. but for now this is it!! thanks for readin, fam!
> 
> \--vocasonic


	3. The Humiliation Of Domestication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha another one. titled: The Humiliation Of Domestication. blame my friends for infidget fever,, have some public humiliation kink lmao
> 
> these guys have such delicious chemistry i wish i could do it justice. guess they'll fuck,, 
> 
> also im tired as shit and was also tired when i wrote this so if anything reads weird my apologies! enjoy!

“ _I’m gonna- gonna-- please!”_ Gadget tossed his head back against soft pillows, fingers clutching at soft dreadlocks as the jackal peered up at him between his legs, the blissful feeling of climax finally washing over him in what felt like ages.   
  
Gadget could only convulse as pleasure radiated through him, leaving the wolf feeling weak and all too relaxed as his partner finally released his mouth off him. Infinite got up to his hands and knees, purr low in his throat as he flipped Gadget over onto his stomach and mounted him proper.   
  
“Look at you,” The jackal crooned as he pushed in, the job so easy it was like he belonged there. “Trembling beneath me, open and wanton for more..”   
  
“No, _ghh.._ ” Gadget objected, voice cracking into a moan halfway through his denial. How long had it been? He had lost track of time, with how often Infinite kept him like this. When they weren’t fucking, he was kept so tired he felt drugged, and when he wasn’t tired out, Infinite made sure to work his body in ways that felt so good until exhaustion took him over again.  
  
What started as a strong fight turned into easily overruled objections, the fire Gadget had for his protection and the protection of his friends dwindling every minute Infinite stayed inside him. _Oh, chaos.._  
  
“No?” Infinite ran his hands gently across Gadget’s hips, “Then why are you so eager, using your own body to push against me?” It was true. Gadget’s body and mind had well since dissociated, lust quickly taking priority in his needs. And Infinite loved to point it out to him, how much he _needed_ him. For how pathetic a creature he was, how excited his tail perked up to move out of the way for his length to impale him, how _strong_ he pushed back against every thrust.  
  
“Shut up…” Gadget denied any acknowledgement of it. He didn’t want to admit defeat like this. He wanted to be stronger than this.  
  
He inhaled sharply as Infinite got into the loop of abusing that spot inside him that made him see _stars._ He was stronger than this, he had to be…   
  
But just like every other night he had spent here, it wouldn’t hurt to give in, right? No one had to see how much control he had lost to the jackal and his stupid way he caught Gadget between sharp canines and cock that made him lose his mind. It was just them, and as long as it was just them, he could afford to let himself feel good. That’s why Infinite had to keep doing this… because once Gadget could think straight, he’d kick his ass.  
  
 _Yeah, that was it._ Gadget felt Infinite loop his arms around him, lifting his hips up and _chaos that was so deep--_ “Ohh, _Infinite.._ ” The name rolled out of his mouth like it had so many other times, the word living up to its meaning for how much euphoria Gadget was forced into.   
  
The wolf whimpered as Infinite clutched his tail at the base and gave it a yank. “ _Good boy,_ ” He was praised like some sort of feral, and he both loved and hated the curl of arousal that settled in his gut because of it.  
  
And like every time they did this, Gadget threw his common sense to the wind and let the jackal take him over.  
  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
  
Things were going well for the war.  
  
Infinite mused to himself as he floated across the treetops, his sweet wolf left at home, absolutely drained from all their prior activities. It was becoming an addicting rhythm he felt himself slipping into. Terrorizing and dominating different cities and enjoying the buzz of fear he left in citizens’ hearts, tearing down the various pitiful ‘defenses’ that the resistance was attempting to pit against him, and then coming back to his scape with his precious Gadget moaning and crying out for him the rest of the night.  
  
Being the puppetmaster behind so many different strings could almost make one feel giddy, as childish as that was.  
  
As long as he continued to ensemble enough destruction to have that pesky blue rat’s hands full, he wasn’t worried about any attempts of a rescue mission. They didn’t even know where he was, truly. He just needed that to be true long enough for Gadget to be convinced that he didn’t want to leave. And physically, his mate did know it. Every single time Infinite engaged with him, it never took very long for Gadget to give up his cries of rejection, to be replaced with pleasured howls and calls for more.  
  
But he was still reluctant at first, during the first round.Which was cute, at best. But Infinite wanted more- he wanted to snap his fingers and have Gadget present himself to him, no matter the circumstance. He wanted to break whatever hope he had left of fending for himself, or his dignity. His dominance wasn’t to be rivaled, or even _challenged._ Gadget was his possession, to the core. And there would be no sweeter submission then when he finally realized it.  
  
...so, how?  
  
Infinite took a pause, stopping his flight and coming to a gentle descent upon a sturdy branch, a thoughtful hand raising to his chin underneath his mask. The peace didn’t last long however, when a rock was chucked at the back of his head.  
  
A snarl ripped out his mouth as he reacted on instinct, turning to face whoever dare strike him so cowardly like that. “Who-!?”   
  
“Nyyeehhh!” A loud fart noise sounded through the air as none other than that annoying blue hero stuck his tongue out his lips at him and blew. “Hey, phantom of the opera wannabe!” Sonic teased his enemy, juggling another rock in his hand in idle. “What’s that ugly mug of yours doin’ around here? Gonna lead me to Gadg, or what?”   
  
Infinite regained his composure- he was not to be made a fool of so easily -readjusting his mask as he talked down to the hedgehog. “The whereabouts of your pathetic rookie are of no matter. Now beg for your life and I might consider it.”  
  
“Uhh, I don’t think so, dude.” Sonic brushed off the threat, his tone growing somber for a moment. “We know you took him. Cut the phantom ruby bullshit and hand him over, then we can go back to fighting like we were before, with us winning and you taking your sorry ass home!” Sonic thumped his fist against his chest and then jabbed his thumb out to the side in the motion to leave, putting his foot down. He knew it would come to a fight- he never expected reason from baddies like this- but he had seriously been worried about Gadget’s disappearance. They had scanned the empty room up and down before Tails found remnants of Infinite’s DNA on Gadget’s bed, and ever since the wolf had been kidnapped it was like the violence Infinite brought down upon innocents had only grown. It was time to finally put a stop to all this.  
  
“Us?” Infinite questioned, and as the other mobians his wolf called “friends” revealed themselves out of various bushes and shadows to line up in a battle formation, he could only laugh.   
  
“What’s so funny, bastard?” Knuckles shouted angrily, the mocking getting to the echidna quite easily. “Give us our rookie back! He’s just a kid!”   
  
Infinite lifted himself up off the branch to float midair, gazing down at the others like they were nothing but ants to be squished under his boot. “Oh, I assure you, any childlike innocence within him is long gone, now.”   
  
That comment seemed to spark rage in the crowd, the suggestion that Gadget was being tortured one way or another to lose innocence or hope was absolutely infuriating to those down below. Chaos, all of these people really _cared_ for his wolf? He could spot the telekinetic he had a brief fight with in the beginning, the young fox kit clutching some technical device in his hands with fear, a very solemn looking chameleon he hadn’t seen before, and a few other species with wispons like Gadget had used against him in the past. And of course, the hedgehog hero and hotheaded echidna.   
  
Gadget didn’t have a use for any of them. He would be the only one his wolf wanted, _needed._  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?” One of the soldiers holding a wispon said, weapon charged and aimed at Infinite. They were nervous, by the shaking of their arm. Infinite smiled underneath his mask.   
  
“Is this what my Gadget fights me for? For weaklings like you? So miserable excuses such as yourself and all those here might be proud of him for resisting, when he doesn’t do a very good job of it in the first place?” He questioned, floating down and flicking the tip of his fingers against the aimed wispon, the surprising force behind the simple movement causing the gun to be flung out of the mobian’s grasp.   
  
The sudden movement caused everyone in the area to jump, various shouts and initiating battle moves all brought to an alarming slow as red permeated the area, and a low vibration shook the ground beneath them. Small, rubied squares surrounded the jackal, growing in proximity around him until it formed a crimson-tinted bubble shield around Infinite. “If you even had an inch of an idea of what he’s become, I’m not sure you would be so obliged to put your lives on the line for him.”  
  
“We’d fight for Gadget, no matter what!” Silver objected, regaining his footing on the shaking ground, as was everyone else. Infinite backed away, enlarging the shield as another group of cubes bunched besides him, none other than the rookie himself showing up when they cleared.   
  
“Gadget!” Multiple voices called out his name, and Sonic took notice that the poor guy seemed super disoriented. Gadget gazed around wearily, blinking a few times before coming to any sort of sense.   
  
“We have to get him out of there- he’s in the bubble with that monster!”   
  
“No- wait! It could be an illusion!”  
  
“What if he’s tricking us?”  
  
“But what if that’s real? Gadget, are you real?”  
  
Infinite reached a hand out to his partner besides him, sliding his arm around the wolf’s waist and grasping his side. “So overwhelming…” He mused, slipping behind Gadget to wrap his other arm around him in an embrace from behind, the tip of the metal mask tracing across the side of Gadget’s wear. “Is this what you wanted? To see your pathetic friends again?”  
  
Gadget spoke for the first time since he was summoned here. “Is this real? Is any of this real?”   
  
“Yes, my wolf.” Infinite practically _fed_ off the insecurity in the other’s tone, his hands already reaching lower. “All of this is genuine reality. Aren’t you happy? Aren’t these the people you care about? Idolize? Love?” The words were like poison on Infinite’s tongue, harsh and mocking. “Didn’t you want them to know about you?”   
  
Gadget froze as those hands finally reached between his legs, which he clamped shut at the touch. _No, not here. Anywhere but here. Anytime but now._ “N-not like this,” Gadget stuttered out a whimper, “please, Infinite.”   
  
“But they’re so worried for you, sweet one.” More cubes grew like crude garters around Gadget’s thighs, spreading them apart by force. “Worried how I’ve been treating you. Why not show them just how much you dislike this?”  
  
“ _Oh my god,_ ” Sonic jumped into action, kicking against the bubble. “Illusion or not, we need to stop this _now._ ” He could see where this was going, and-  
  
-and Infinite didn’t appreciate the interruption. Though, he could stand an audience, just this once. Ruby cubes appeared once more, around everyone in the area, tying them in groups together and grounding them so they were unable to move. “I don’t believe you will,” He mused back, and with another low vibration shaking the ground, all their voices from the outside crying out for Gadget went mute.   
  
He could see his friends’ mouths move, he could see their horrified faces as they struggled against the cubed bonds keeping them in place, unable to do anything. Unable to help. Unable to do anything but watch.   
  
And then, the realization, disgust, and adrenaline hit Gadget all at once. “You fucking asshole!” He growled, much more awake than when he had first been teleported here. His hands reached out to hit the bastard jackal, only to be caught by the wrist and held with a firm grip.  
  
“No, not quite yet. But I will be.” Infinite replied, and Gadget felt his cheeks flush.   
  
“You are _not_ going to fuck me in front of everybody!” Fear had been exchanged for anger, and Gadget simultaneously both hated and was thankful for the mask between their faces. He wished he could see the emotion on Infinite’s own face, but it was probably for the better it stayed on. It felt less intimate this way. And Gadget had felt far too intimate with his captor since day one.  
  
“Not everybody,” Infinite corrected, “just those here. But don’t mind them.” He began to grind down on Gadget’s backside, lifting the underside of his mask the slightest bit up to be able to kiss and nip at Gadget’s nape. “I should be the only thing that matters to you.”  
  
Soft kisses were like blaring alarm bells in Gadget’s head as Infinite trailed down, and Gadget had his legs stuck with the cubes around them. He tried his best to tuck his tail between his legs, only to no avail when it was yanked up harshly. He was glad the bubble was soundproof for the moment he yelped, followed by an emasculating squeak when Infinite had tucked his head down and lapped his tongue against his entrance.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a transparent bubble.. and it was like all eyes were on him, panicked and disturbed and everything in between. Gadget caught his face in a sour grimace, in attempts to hold back and deny the tingles of arousal attempting to get at him. _He couldn’t give in._ Not this time. He didn’t have that luxury this time. “D-don’t!” Gadget shook his head, trying to reach down for Infinite’s head to pull him away before things could go further- “I’ll do whatever you want later, but don’t do this! Not here!” He tried to bargain with him, and for a second, it worked.  
  
Infinite let up at Gadget’s nethers, rising back up to cling behind his back. “Go on, Gadget. You may not be able to hear them, but they can hear you.”He positioned himself against the teased pucker, phantom ruby fabricating the feeling of slick lubrication between them. Gadget seized up, noticeably tense as he felt the jackal’s tip press against him. _They could hear everything…_ “What? P-Please no,” Gadget whined, fighting the feeling of his own arousal daring to show itself out it’s pouch. “Infinite--” Gadget yelped again at the feeling of teeth latching onto his scuff. Infinite roughly tugged at the flesh, forcing his mate to relax and submit into his hold.  
  
And he practically fell back onto Infinite, the task being so easy it was almost cruel. He sank back to the hilt, and Gadget felt his head grow fuzzy, nearly forgetting where he was until he was picked up from behind his knees and held up like a presentation. Had he been pavlov’d this bad? To be overwhelmingly stimulated by pleasure every single time Infinite did this to him? Was it his fault for letting it happen?  
  
“What was that, darling?” Cold metal tucked over his shoulder was almost sobering, until Infinite had the gaud to begin a gentle back and forth, lifting Gadget up and down to meet the pace at the same time.   
  
_Don’t let him win, you can’t let this happen this time._ Gadget thought to himself, forcing himself to peak through the bubble at the image of his distressed friends. “F-fuck,” He moaned softly, biting down on his tongue to repress any other embarrassing noise Infinite coaxed out of him. It wasn’t fair. It was like Infinite knew every button to press, where every weak spot was, how to make Gadget’s knees buckle every time if he wasn’t already held up by them.   
  
Minutes passed. Gadget was stuck in the motion, only to be made aware of the pleasure fucking him senseless and the warmth of the sadistic canine behind him. He couldn’t hear anything except their laboured breaths and moans. And as much as he wanted to keep his eyes open and stay grounded in the horror of this reality, real or fake, once his eyes closed to enjoy the sensation, they stayed half-lidded and hazy, unfocused as Gadget felt his tongue loll out his mouth only to make more humiliating noises.  
  
And it was everything Infinite wanted.  
  
He had Gadget unwillingly and unwittingly submissive to him, too absorbed in anything else but lust to do anything but take it. The disbelief and cowardice in the eyes watching them, either straying away or unable to stop gazing at the sight of their friend being taken advantage of and clearly enjoying it, was like the perfect cherry on top as he pulled on Gadget’s strings to make him keen and quiver.  
  
Some of them were crying, even. Shouting for Gadget, yelling for him to do something, fight back, anything…  
  
But he couldn’t hear any of their pleas, unprioritized as Infinite ground up into his prostate, making his submitting wolf _beg_ for him as the little prick between his legs dripped needily. “ _Infinite, mmgh.._ ”  
  
Gadget was close, Infinite didn’t need his words to tell him that anymore. The way his body trembled, the out of beat pushes Gadget attempted because he _needed Infinite in him,_ the subtle contraction of those silky insides…  
  
And then, he stopped.  
  
Infinite pulled out, gently resting at the edge of Gadget’s hole, teasing.  
  
He almost felt bad when his mate looked back at him, helplessness in those golden ambers, but then lighting up with that familiar feistiness he grew to love.   
  
“..wh-what are you doing?” Gadget shuddered. “A-at least finish.. finish what you started.” He grit through his teeth.   
  
Infinite didn’t move. He gently gripped at Gadget’s scruff again with his teeth, the most gentle thing he had coaxed from the wolf by far.   
  
The effect was immediate, working like a charm as immediately he got him to beg. “Please, _alpha,_ _I need you.._ ”   
  
Gravity took over as Infinite let Gadget fall onto him once more, grinding in deep and suddenly Gadget was cumming, taken by surprise and a scream as everything his spend splattered onto the wall of the bubble in front of him, and Infinite held his mate tight as he marked him with his own seed from the inside.   
  
Warmth seeped in and then dripped out around him, causing Gadget to moan one last time as Infinite pulled out, the resulting fluids spilling onto the ground beneath them, as was the stuff sliding down the bubble walls.   
  
It was hardly paid attention to, though, as Infinite lifted his mask enough to kiss Gadget himself. “ _I have you._ ” He whispered, and another low rumble shook the ground as all the cubes, including ones that had enveloped the two exhausted canines, teleporting them away into nothingness. All that was left was two small puddles of white fluid on the ground when the reality stabilized, one where they stood, and another where the edge of Infinite’s shield was.  
  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe you did that.” Gadget held his face in his hands, Infinite running his claws through clumped and dirtied fur as they sat in a luxurious bathtub together, soapy warm water around them feeling like heaven to sore muscles. “I can’t ever go back.” He moped.  
  
“Good, then. I don’t ever want you leaving my side.” Infinite replied, “You belong to me.”   
  
Gadget’s eyes narrowed, scowling at the remark. “I don’t belong to anyone, especially not you!” He attempted to back away from the jackal, only getting himself trapped behind the edge of the tub and the other male’s weight on top of him.   
  
“But I’m very good at making you think you do while you wriggle down to get further on my cock, aren’t I?” Those hands disappeared under the water, and Gadget gasped when they pressed down and massaged at his pouch.   
  
“Stop it! I’m not your fucking pet!” Gadget tried to push Infinite off him, shaking his head in denial.   
  
Infinite licked up the soaked fur at Gadget’s neck, “But I am your ‘alpha’, as you love to put it.”  
  
“I don’t think when you make me say stuff like that!”  
  
“Yes, so at your core, you recognize me as your dominant.”  
  
Gadget groaned. “No, and that’s not the point. I’m not a feral, stop trying to domesticate me!” A hand yanked his head back roughly, their muzzles so close their noses touched. Mismatched eyes were half-lidded in smug triumph, as if Infinite knew something Gadget didn’t.  
  
“I already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again,, open ended so if i wanna continue, i can,, but for now,, this is it! 
> 
> thanks for readin!! <3
> 
> \--vocasonic


End file.
